I want a baby
by Sinner1412
Summary: Amu wants a baby and Ikuto will give her that baby. That sentence alone says everything.
1. I want a baby

**Sinner1412: Yo pplz. I don't own anything in this story besides the stuff I made up on my own. Sorry is the story if a bit iffy, its been I while since I wrote a fanfic.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amu and Utau were at their favorite cafe, it was so peaceful until Amu said something really, REALLY random.

"I want a baby."

"What!?"

"I said I want a baby, Utau."

"I know what you said Amu, but why do you want a baby?"

"Because I want to be a mommy. Rima and Yaya already have babies and they look so happy. So I want a baby."

"Yeah, but...how are you going to do that?"

"That's easy, Ikuto will give me a baby."

"My brother! I thought you didn't like him since he is a pervert."

"No, I like Ikuto a lot and I don't see the problem with him giving me a baby...Are you still in love him or something?"

"Oh god no. You can have my brother. He's far too obsess with you and I have my Kukai anyway."

"Ok...Utau?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ikuto?"

"I don't know. I guess he's probably at your apartment waiting for you."

"Ok. Well bye Utau, see you later."

"Kay, oh and Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to be the godmother of the baby." When Utau said that, Amu knew it wasn't a question, it was fact. Utau will be the godmother of Amu's baby or else hell will break out. Amu justed nodded at Utau before starting her way back to her apartment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sinner1412: This story will be very short but at least Ikuto will be happy about it since he will do _things _with Amu and get a kid from her.**


	2. Ruined Moment

**Sinner1412: I didn't think I would update this soon but I had nothing better to do so….enjoy.**

**Ps. I don't own anything but the stuff I make up myself**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Amu reached her apartment, Utau was indeed right about where Ikuto was. As soon as Amu entered her apartment, the first thing she saw was Ikuto. Ikuto was sitting lazily on her couch in her living room, eating her last cup of chocolate pudding.

"Ikuto! That's my last cup of pudding!" Amu yelled as she walked over to Ikuto.

When Amu was close enough to the couch, Ikuto reached out and pulled Amu to him. When Ikuto pulled Amu towards him, he placed the empty pudding cup down somewhere. Before Amu could move away from Ikuto, Ikuto securely wrapped his arms around Amu slim waist.

"Aww but Amu, aren't I better than a cup of pudding?" Ikuto murmured as he showered Amu's neck with butterfly kisses. Ikuto was inspecting that Amu would yell at him but instead of being yelled at, Amu let out a quiet moan. Since Amu didn't react negatively to Ikuto's kisses, Ikuto continued kissing Amu's neck.

Several minutes later, Amu started to speak.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a baby."

Ikuto immediately stopped kissing Amu's neck and stared at Amu in shock. Ikuto was about to say something but Amu wasn't done talking.

"Ikuto, I want a baby. And don't you dare ask me why. But anyways, I want to have a baby and I want to have it with you. So can we?" Amu said shyly. Even though Amu wanted a baby, it was still embarrassing to ask Ikuto about it.

Ikuto was really quiet. Right now in his head, he was registering what Amu just said to him. Amu wants him to have a baby with her. Seeing that Ikuto was so quiet made Amu worry, but her worries soon ended when Ikuto flipped their position so he was on top and showered her face with kisses.

Amu giggled by the sudden attack of kisses. Ikuto eventually stopped and asked Amu if she was serious about having a baby with him. Amu simply nodded at him before kissing Ikuto. Ikuto responded back and eventually their kiss turned into a make-out session.

**.......................................................................................................................**

After their make-out session, Amu and Ikuto were now in Amu's room snuggling with each other on her bed. They weren't doing anything erotic or anything, they're just laying on her bed in silence. Even though the silence was nice, Ikuto still had to ask something to Amu.

"Amu, I know you told me not to ask you this but I have to know, why do you want a baby in the first place?"

"Besides from wanting to be a mother, I guess I was a bit jealous. I mean whenever I see Rima or Yaya with their baby, they look so happy. I'm not saying that I'm unhappy or anything, it's just…I don't know. I want to feel that feeling of being able to love and take care of a child of my own, you know. Ikuto, I know we haven't been together for long, but I really do want to have a baby with you because I really love you. I know for a fact that I wouldn't want to have a baby with anyone else but you, Ikuto. I just hope you feel the same way."

When Amu finished her little speech to Ikuto, she buried her face into his chest. Ikuto smile and held Amu closer to his body before he started to speak again.

"Amu, you know for a fact that I love you. I love you for the longest time now, so you don't have to worry about me not feeling the same way as you feel about me, ok? I may be the biggest pervert you have ever met, but hearing you say that you're willing to have a baby with me, makes me extremely happy……………..So wanna start going at it like rabbits now?"

Amu was completely touched by Ikuto's speech until he said _that_. Their little moment was totally crushed when Ikuto asked about having sex. He just had to turn back to his old perverted self.

"Pervert! You just had to ruin our moment, don't ya?" Amu yelled as she pushed Ikuto off the bed.

"Aww but Amu you know we have to do _that_ I order to have a baby you know. And we probably have to do it more than once since a baby can't be easily made on the first try."

The only reply Ikuto got was a pillow thrown at his face. That meant he was going to sleep on the floor again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ikuto: I hate you**

**Sinner1412: What the hell did I do?**

**Ikuto: You made Amu mad at me **

**Sinner1412: Oh…I thought you were mad at me for not putting the lemon in yet.**

**Ikuto: I'm mad at you for that too.**

**Sinner1412: Tsk tsk….Ikuto, my friend, you won't hate me for long. But probably around the middle of the story I will do something that will totally piss you off.**

**Ikuto: ?**


	3. I love you

**Sinner1412: Oh I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible author to update so late. **

**Ikuto: Yea, you are.**

**Sinner1412: (cries)**

**Ikuto: Oookay… well then she doesn't own anything in this story besides the stuff she made on her own.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It has been a whole hour since Amu ordered Ikuto to sleep on the floor. But even though Ikuto was ordered to sleep on the floor, Amu wonders how the hell Ikuto convinced her to let him stay on the bed with her.

As Amu thought to herself, Ikuto was quite amused watching his little strawberry. It was quite cute how Amu slightly puffs her cheeks and nibble on her bottom lip. Ikuto eventually got bored of watching her so he decided to wake her from her thoughts.

Ikuto started to place butterfly kisses on an exposed part of Amu's neck and lightly bite on her ear every few seconds. Feeling a warm sensation on her neck and ear, Amu let out a light moan, but she quickly silenced herself with her hands covering her mouth. Amu was turning red because of the erotic sound she made.

Hearing Amu moan made Ikuto grin, he was quite happy with the results he got. He then place himself on top of Amu, straddling her legs with his and restraining her hands with his right hand as the other creases her side slowly.

Ikuto continued his kisses on Amu's neck but his kisses started to trail downward. Ikuto uses his free hand to remove Amu's shirt, revealing her flat stomach and her pink bra. Ikuto left three hickeys on Amu's neck and removed her bra so he can suckle on her harden nipples.

Amu arched her back because of the sudden feeling on her breast. Ikuto let go of Amu's hands so both of his hands can run up and down Amu's bed. Amu gripped on the pillow that she was resting on as Ikuto continued his assault on Amu's perky breast.

Amu's face was quite flush and was sweaty slightly. It was getting really warm in the room. Ikuto also started to sweat so he stopped his attacks on Amu's breast and removed his shirt. Besides removing his shirt, Ikuto removed the rest of Amu's cloths leaving her completely naked.

After removing Amu's cloths, Ikuto started to kiss Amu on the lips as one of his hands massages her breast while the other rubs against her cunt. Feeling Ikuto rubbing her, Amu started to moan into her kiss with Ikuto. Their tongues ran against each other as Amu tangled her fingers into Ikuto's blue locks.

Their kiss ended and Ikuto started to nuzzle Amu's neck tenderly as he hugged her dearly.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" Amu replied.

"I love you." Ikuto said lovingly.

Before Amu, Ikuto kissed her again as he removed his pants along with his boxers. His harden member was quite relieved to be free from his pants. Amu began to blush terribly when she felt Ikuto's member rub against her thigh. Ikuto used one of his hands to spread Amu's legs as the other led his member to her opening.

Ikuto kissed Amu's right cheek before pushing his member into her tight opening. Ikuto placed his forehead against Amu's so he can stare at her straight in the eye. He watched as Amu winced every now and then until his member was completely in her. Once his member was in, he stopped moving and waited for Amu's to adjust to him.

Ikuto really loves Amu so he tries his best to make sure her first time (and his) is as pleasurable as possible.

When Amu tightly wrapped her arms around Ikuto, bring him to a tight hug, Ikuto started to thrust into Amu. Ikuto then, started to place soft sweet kisses all over Amu's face.

Ikuto's thrusts began to become faster since Amu's walls are starting to tighten around his member. Nothing but Amu's adorable squeaking and Ikuto's shallow grunts filled the room.

They both moaned out each other's name as they cummed. Ikuto buried his face on the side of Amu's neck as Amu creases his back gently.

"Ikuto, I love you too." Amu whispered.

When Amu said that, Ikuto smiled to himself and nuzzled Amu's neck as he slowly drifted asleep. Amu didn't need to hear Ikuto to reply to what she just said, since feeling Ikuto nuzzling her was enough to satisfy her. Amu also eventually went to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sinner1412: I know this may not be much, but I'm going to try and updaye my stories as much as I can since I'm on break…even though it's just for a week. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh and every one in this story is in their early twenties. **


	4. AN Please Read

Author's Note:

Hello my fellow readers,

I deeply apologize for my lack of updating. I feel really terrible about it. As of right now, I am revising my stories since I feel unsatisfied with my work so far.

*sigh* Also, I've been having problems. I know this may be selfish of me to ask but if you guys have time can you check my blog and give me some advice. I really do need it and I can't really talk to my friends about it.

My blog: sinner1412 (dot) blogspot (dot) com

P.S.

This will be replaced with an actually chapter of this story. I honestly don't like Author Notes taking up space where chapters should be.


End file.
